<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning point by RowanSilverwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275777">Turning point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf'>RowanSilverwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves Crowley, Bentley, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley share a moment on their way to Tadfield</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For what seemed the millionth time on the journey Aziraphale cried; “Crowley! Please slow down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was taking the narrow country lanes at his usual breakneck speed despite the blind bends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get to Tadfield or not?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course but I’d rather not be discorperated on the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley mimicked him with a wiggle of his head but he eased off the accelerator a little anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried not to smirk as he felt the car slow slightly. It wasn’t a lot but it was a little concession, a little gift from the demon. He tried to enjoy the countryside but it was still whizzing past too quickly which reminded him, “Crowley dear boy, where did you say we needed to turn off again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley slammed in the brakes, wheels locking slightly, causing a dust plume to rise around the car. Looking around Crowley frowned behind his glasses. “Bollocks. I think we’ve gone too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t start!” Spotting a farm turning Crowley continued ahead pulling past it slightly. Putting the car into reverse, he turned slightly in his seat, his left arm instinctively reaching out to grab the top of the passenger seat to anchor himself. His fingers accidentally brushed against Aziraphale’s collar, the soft blond hair tickling his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air seemed to leave the car in that instant and neither moved; Crowley staring out the back window, Aziraphale staring out the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a word was said, nor a breath taken for what seemed to be an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s arm tingled as a spark of something made its way from his fingertips up to his chest. The affect the angel had on him was maddening and the fact he was seemingly oblivious to it even more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments the angel in question began to hesitantly turn his head. Crowley could see him out the corner of his eye and relaxed back in his seat at little to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a deep breath and Crowley swallowed hard. “Ssssssmall window, need to sssssee where I’m going,” he told him, cursing his serpent self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Do you need me to move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” the demon replied a little too quickly. “It’ssss fine. Jusssst ssstay where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel nodded, a blush tinting the tips of his ears as Crowley’s thumb absently stroked the hair on his neck. It was all he could do to stop himself from leaning into the touch as Crowley’s hidden eyes seemed to glow behind the dark glass, a pink hue touching his freckles cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon leaned towards him slightly causing Aziraphale to freeze. Would it happen? Here? Now? Would one of them finally admit their feelings? Embrace the truth at last. Was Crowley going to show himself to be the brave one? <br/>He was so close now the angel could feel his unsteady breath on his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he felt the car move. Crowley had turned to look out of the rear window, swinging his car into the drive before throwing it out of reverse and tearing back the way they had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open and he risked a glance at Crowley. There was a blush on his cheeks still, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and his jaw was set, a tendon pulsing as he ground his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel straightened his bowtie and sighed. Not today. It was probably for the best he told himself. They were on opposite sides and he knew their head offices would not approve in the slightest. But he couldn’t deny the tingle he got everytime Crowley was near, the flame of happiness that filled his chest when his cocky swagger filled his vision or his voice rang out in his darkest moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh why did he have to be a demon? Aziraphale felt a cold pang chase away the warmth as the reality of their situation crept back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed to find the anti-Christ and stop Armageddon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First stop. To visit the satanic nuns, the source of their nightmare. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>